Ruby Rabbit
"Hun, as long as you got yourself a good and honest heart, you're welcome at Ruby's counter. That's my philosphy." '' - Ruby Rabbit,An Anonymous Ask. "Ruby Rabbit" is a cartoon rabbit who runs the "Ruby's" Bar/Speakeasy by night and assists Clover with managing "Good Fortune Daycare" during the day. She is featured as one of the main characters on the blog "One Lucky Clover" Background 'Description' Ruby is a rabbit covered in mostly black fur, with a white mask-shaped pattern on her face. She has two big, black dots on her face representing blush marks, and thick black line of lipstick on her lower lip. Her tail is white and slightly heart-shaped. She has two very long ears on her head, with here right one being crooked slightly downward. She has one long eyelash sticking out from each eye. She also has a pair of buck teeth that are occasionally visible when she is speaking. In her casual outfit, she wears a grey dress with a white neckerchief , with a black band wrapped around the waste of the dress. She dawns a grey hat with a black band, and a rose sticking from the top on her head, and a white pair of high heels on her feet. In her bartender outfit she wears a white dress with a rosebud-like bell skirt, it has some sort of tie or bow at the chest. She wears a white choker around her neck and a rose on left ear. She wears the same white high heels that she has in her casual look. The markings on Ruby's gloves are inconsistent. Varying between two or three circles. 'Personality' ''“Ruby is a motherly, yet blunt bunny who is the bartender and runner of ‘Ruby’s.’ She loves to listen to the stories of others and offer a supportive, sympathetic shoulder to lean on. During the day she assists Clover in running 'Good Fortune Daycare’.” -Ruby's description from the Cast Ruby is a mature, patient, and independant woman who is very honest and hard working. Ruby is seen as "the mother" of the group, and the voice of reason. She questions Clover's choice to test the limits of her luck in one ask , stopped Odette from knocking over someone's drink in another , and convinced Clover to get up early during Pumpkin Party Pandemonium . She loves to take care of people and offer them advice, often listening to their troubles at the counter of her bar as she offers them drinks. While during the day she helps Clover watch over many of the town's children at the daycare the two run together. Her maternal charactistics often lead to her being very protective of others, especially towards her friends and family. She's not afraid to lay down the law and set things straight should anyone try to harm the ones she loves most. This is expecially preverant when she first met Buster . Wherein she passively-aggressively "suggests" he treats Clover right, or else Ruby might not know how to "react." These familial traits probably originate from her humble beginnings. Where, according to her, she was one of many siblings from a (possibly) ow-income home. Leading to the assumption that perhaps she had to take care of her many relatives, as well as find ways to have fun on her own while her parents were busy working. Relationships 'Clover' Clover is Ruby's childhood best friend. The two met when Ruby was being harassed by a group of bullies. Clover rushed to defend her, and even climbed up a tree to help retrieve the rabbit's lost doll. The would visit each other at the park often, eventually becoming inseperable. Ruby sees Clover as a sister, and has a lot of trust in her to the point where the two act as buisness partners for both the daycare and the bar/speakeasy. She respects Clover's gumpton and hardy attitude, and acts as Clover's "rock" when her human friend is having troubles. She is fiercly protective of her best friend's well-being. She often acts as Clover's voice of reason, taming the lucky gal's more wild side. However in times of peril or when their friends are in danger, both girls are more than content in working together to save the day. 'Buster' Ruby and Buster seem to be on good terms. Ruby, being cautious, was wary of Buster at first. When they first met she gave him a stern talking to, but returned to her friendly self once he reassured her he meant well. As of late Ruby has admitted that Buster has grown on her, especially since he makes Clover so happy. 'Bonnie the Angel' Ruby employed Bonnie at the Bar and the Daycare after she lost her acting job, to which Bonnie is extremely grateful. According to Ruby, Bonnie is the "Sweetest thing" and "You'd have to have the coldest, darkest soul not to get along with her." 'Odette the Cat' Ruby seems to have known Odette since before the cat was turned into a toon like her. She often has to get after the cat for her mischevious anctics. Plots =These are a list of the blog's storylines and plots that Ruby Rabbit is featured in. = *"Jealous Blaise" (mentioned) *Pumpkin Party Pandemonium (From Act II onward) Trivia *Ruby's middle name, "Rosette," was first mentioned by Clover during Pumpkin Party Pandemonium, and was later confirmed by her creator as such. *According to the Creator's deviantart, Ruby Rabbit is based on her real life best friend, and was originally created as a gift to her. Gallery RubyDoodle.png|Ruby holding a drink. CarChase1.png|Ruby and Clover enjoying a drive together RubyAsk_5.png|Ruby scolding Odette. Halloween74.png|Ruby watching the morning news with Bonnie and Odette RubyDoodles.png|Doodle of a pensive Ruby, alongside a reference of her appearance as a child. tumblr_pk6gqymfee1qkun3a_1280.jpg|Ruby and Odette come to the aid of Darlene Lamb tumblr_pf2s5x0xa71qkun3a_1280.png|Concept sketches of Ruby tumblr_pkbawtyPp51qkun3a_1280.jpg|Ruby posing for a Christmas photo with her closest friends. GossipingGals2.png|Clover and Ruby chatting Category:One Lucky Clover (OLC) Characters Category:Female Category:Cartoons